


正在补给

by juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 我光速摸鱼。毫无脖子以下描写的破三轮还要被破lof夹，我落泪。
Kudos: 1





	正在补给

和《失落历史的通信集》并非同一重历史，简单的说，就是单纯的，难耐的食欲. Gif。  
这对我是不知道该如何发车的，所以借用了他月补魔俗梗。感觉没有点强制因素，这车是发不出来。  
雷人慎入，坐稳扶好。  
\------分割线-------  
她是跌进火车包厢的，厚实的血腥气扑鼻，狮子的幼崽何曾如此脆弱。早已于此待命的忠实盟友机械的想。  
“没事，暂时死不了”，她扯出一个苍白的微笑：“六个伤口，很险，差点让那老东西赢了”，随后不容拒绝地将他拉进，急不可耐的索取一吻。  
可他也是个决斗者。他轻轻将怀中人推开，反手闩上门，“作为医生，我认为你此刻更需要包扎与妥善的照料，而不是心之活力”。  
“那么，作为无形之术的研习者呢？”她满不在乎地笑了，“也不是不行，如果你只是想观摩大地血裔新鲜的伤口”。说着，她把身上已不太能称之为衣服的布料撕下，解开妨碍本已滞重的呼吸的束胸，剥去差点要命的吊袜，赤裸一如初生地瘫倒在他眼前。

天呐，可他也是个异性。作为医生，固然早就能将患者视为单纯的人体，器官的组合，但她…不能算是往日的患者，却也不能算是缠绵的情人。  
他叹了口气，拖出行李箱，早就备好的绷带掩过六重洞开的门扉。“你又忘记带换洗衣服了，真的是，从来不为意外留些余地，年轻人的特权”。“反正…你会替我记得的，不是吗？……而且，也没有必要在此刻考虑衣服的事情，你再这样啰啰嗦嗦，磨磨蹭蹭，下一个城市要是有清算人的埋伏，再挨上一刀，我就脖子一歪也说不定。”她早就不大有动弹的力气，只一双眼睛煌煌如焰。  
“别想这些，至少别说”，他无可忍耐地吻上去，把未出口的种种灾难假设封回喉咙，温热气息再凑到耳侧，“噤声，也许可以假设你不是很想作为有伤风化的典型，在车站就引人关注。”  
“切，命都快没了，我哪里管什么风化”，她回以低语。  
“太急切只会带来不必要的痛苦，稍做等候也不至于让最糟的假设成真，就像你熟悉的狩猎”，他咽回一句“我还活着，那些噩梦就不致成真”，眼神坚定。  
更何况你值得更好的，我的姑娘。可又有什么资格称呼她为“我的姑娘”，他一面想着，一面熟稔地燃起火焰来，像在或熟悉或陌生的街巷上一样。  
砰咚，砰咚。不休之心在永无餍足的飨宴间迷失，如同轰雷之皮是赤杯的恋慕者，一切耦合如隐喻。尚存于世的躯体无力也无需抗拒源自内里的海潮，就像天空不拒绝雷鸣，土地不拒绝落雨。  
砰咚，砰咚。不休之心在曾驻足过的山峦间起舞，如同轰雷之皮是杰出的乐者，现在也轮到他去演奏精妙脆弱的乐器。鼓乐、管乐与大键琴，演奏者与听众合二而一，我们永不停歇，永不停歇，永不停歇。  
砰咚，砰咚。不休之心在肋骨搭建的鸟笼中雀跃，如同被轰雷之皮视为快乐的终局。期望中的比肩与起舞司祭的披风，起始与终结继替成回环。仪式毕竟与危险的遭禁之物有别，世间色彩的断片拼凑成的必要之白，居然引人落泪。  
亦如轮转，恍惚间听得她断断续续的呢喃：“我…不懂大家怎么…怎么说这事，我出生就没了娘，从来就没得爹。但…你和他们都不一样，都不一样。”  
林地的落雨迟迟降下，心跳与雷鸣的罅隙里，她也听到了长久渴盼的声音：“我从未如此感激必然…哪怕它有诸多不足，我的姑娘”  
鼓声不息，垂怜可能明日便无处落脚的恋人。  
\------日后谈-----  
Exile拎着两个行李箱，精神焕发地混入接站的人潮。赶来碰头的柴玛姐姐疑惑地问：“我们的好医生不是随你一起来的吗？”  
“这个啊，雅宁斯正在补给”。Exile表情不大自然地回答。


End file.
